


Sugar Sweet

by LokiLover84



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Short & Sweet, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: Yugyeom can't keep his eyes off Jimin's lips and Jimin can't help but notice.





	Sugar Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is a bit underage, I'm thinking they're 14/15, but since it's only a kiss it's not so bad. :)
> 
>  
> 
> **NOTE** The moodboard was made by myself, so please don't take it without permission. Thanks! :)

Yugyeom wrung his hands nervously in his lap, biting into his bottom lip as he gazed across the foot or so of space between himself and the boy who had been his best friend since first grade. Jimin was sitting cross-legged on the bed, like Yugyeom, a book open in his hand, brows furrowed as he struggled to make sense of what he was reading. Sunlight was pouring in through the window next to the bed, turning Jimin’s dyed blonde hair into an angelic halo, and heating Yugyeom’s skin even more where it struck him. He swallowed hard, fingers reaching for his own book, but when he opened it, forcing his eyes downward, the characters on the page blurred together and might as well have been Greek for all that Yugyeom understood it. Still, he gave it his best shot for about a minute before looking up again.

 

This time, however, Jimin was looking at him with a curious look on his face, nibbling at the end of his pen. Yugyeom’s eyes locked on the way the small cylinder disappeared between the plush pillows of Jimin’s lips, and he had to blink to focus when Jimin spoke.

 

“Yugyeom. Hey, are you ok?”

 

The slightly younger boy shook his head slightly, a light blush coloring his cheeks.

 

“What? Yea, I mean, yes, I’m ok. Why?”

 

Jimin giggled softly.

 

“You didn’t hear a word I said, did you?”

 

Yugyeom ducked his head, the blush deeping as he fought to act nonchalant.

 

“Sorry. I’m off in the clouds, I guess.”

 

Jimin smiled and pulled the pen from his mouth, using the other end to tap the page in his book.

 

“So, I think what this is saying is that…”

 

Yuygeom tried to listen, he really did, but his eyes were drawn back to Jimin’s mouth, watching intently as Jimin spoke, his tongue occasionally darting out to wet his pink lips. Yugyeom bit the inside of his cheek to keep from groaning out loud.

 

“Gyeom. Yugyeom!”

 

The younger boy took longer to respond this time, and when he was finally able to raise his eyes to meet Jimin’s gaze, they found fond exasperation in the dark depths.

 

“I’m sorry, Jimin, I just can’t seem to focus today!”

 

Jimin sighed as he dropped his pen in his book, closing it and setting it aside before turning his full attention back to his friend.

 

“Why don’t you just kiss me already, so we can get it out of the way and focus on studying?”

 

The words blindsided the younger boy, who inhaled so sharply that he choked, sending him into a coughing fit and making Jimin giggle. When he had control of himself again, Yugyeom looked at Jimin with wide eyes.

 

“W-what-why would you think I want to...Kiss you?”

 

Jimin rolled his eyes, lips twitching as he tried not to smile.

 

“You’ve been staring at my lips for the past hour. And it’s not the first time either. I could have said I was going to commit murder and you wouldn’t even have noticed.”

 

Yugyeom bit his bottom lip again, gathering his courage before he spoke.

 

“Are you...Sure?”

 

Jimin glanced away, his own cheeks flushing as he nodded.

 

“Yea. I...Kinda want to kiss you too.”

 

Yugyeom tossed his book aside, hearing it land with a distant thump on the floor as he leaned forward. Jimin mirrored the action, his eyes fluttering shut as they came closer.

 

Closer.

 

When their lips met, Yugyeom’s eyes widened before dropping closed. Jimin’s lips were so soft, and he pressed into them a bit further, tongue darting out instinctively to slide along the seam. Jimin whimpered as he parted his lips a little, the tip of his tongue meeting Yugyeom’s before retreating back. When they broke apart, they were both breathing heavily, and Yugyeom could taste the faint flavor of Jimin’s peach lip gloss on his tongue. His eyes opened to find Jimin already watching him.

 

“So, how was it?”

 

Yugyeom smiled.

 

“It was perfect. You know, that was my first kiss.”

 

Jimin grinned.

 

“Mine too.”

 

There was silence for a moment before Jimin spoke again.

 

“Do you...Want to do it again?”

 

Yugyeom struck out with his arm, shoving their books and other supplies to the floor as Jimin giggled.

 

“Yes, please.”


End file.
